


You've Got Me Till the End

by chocotella



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocotella/pseuds/chocotella
Summary: Hii, so this is a continuation to my previous work "Coming Back to You" although you can enjoy this without reading that first so enjoyy. This is a special gift for bbhighness who encourage me to actually write this olympics story and also for jiyongayee and Velario who asked for a continuation of Coming Back to You.Hope you guys enjoy thiss :) <3





	You've Got Me Till the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbhighness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhighness/gifts).



> Hii, so this is a continuation to my previous work "Coming Back to You" although you can enjoy this without reading that first so enjoyy. This is a special gift for bbhighness who encourage me to actually write this olympics story and also for jiyongayee and Velario who asked for a continuation of Coming Back to You. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy thiss :) <3

_** 23 February 2018  ** _

 

Practicing for gala is one way to call the chaotic gathering that the mens are having in the extra rink right now. Since their competitions ended days ago, they have no other priorities than having fun and enjoying the olympics while it lasts. The having fun part does not exclude Yuzuru Hanyu, the two time Olympic gold medallist took his time goofing around with his friends most who are ought to be leaving the sport soon. 

 

He was laughing so hard watching Boyang did a butt spin in both direction, somehow the Chinese skater makes it looks more ridiculous than when Shoma did it. 

 

“Yuzu,” Yuzuru could feel a slap on his shoulder as he turned around to see Misha standing behind him clutching his phone tightly. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

 

“I’m fine, eghhh but Zhenya…” Misha took a step closer to Yuzu, whispering to his ears while holding on to him. 

 

“She got silver….” Misha whispered slowly as he felt Yuzu’s body becomes tense, a panic look arises on his face. 

 

“Is she okay? we can’t see her do we.. ughh how do I do this.” Yuzu twirl around Misha, creating a bigger circle every time he fussed. Both Yuzu and MIsha knew that Zhenya wouldn’t settle less than a gold in the olympics. Hell, Yuzu knew how hard she has worked to even get to compete in the olympics. The past 3 months, their relationship have became stronger than ever and this outcome is not something they are prepared for. 

 

“Yuzu, calm down,” Misha stopped Yuzu from circling around him, he grabbed his arm to prevent him from moving. 

 

“Let’s cheer her up, maybe a movie?” 

 

“Ugh, thats too obvious, she can’t cope with a movie,” 

 

“Take her for a korean bbq? She hasnt eaten beef in a while right?” 

 

“Pretty sure she’s not hungry for beef after that.” 

 

“Okay, let’s figure something out then…” 

 

Misha led Yuzu to the edge of the rink, discussing ways they could cheer her up without being too obvious. Yuzu knows that Zhenya won’t let her feelings show to anyone except herself. There were times when Yuzu was able to get something out of her, especially during their recovery time since they spent every single second together. Nevertheless, when the competition comes around, Zhenya never prioritised her feelings and they haven’t brought it up in a while. 

 

That night, Zhenya was alone in the Russian team shared apartment, all of her teammates are out celebrating Alina’s win. Although Zhenya loves her training mate, she couldn’t handle the disappointment whenever she’s reminded of her lost so, she decided to stay in with the excuse of being sick. 

 

Zhenya finds herself playing the same old Yuzu’s _Hana Ni Nare_  exhibition to calm herself down. Well, not really calm herself down more like letting her emotion goes as the lyrics sinks in and a tear falls down her cheek. A knock on the door disturb her moment as she rushed to the door and wiping her eyes before opening it. 

“UUU Hey Zhenya, I thought someone else would open it.” Misha greeted her as he walked into the room with Javi and Yuzu trailing behind him. 

 

“Hey guys, mmm… you don’t need to come here, I’m fine.” She said straight forwardly, she really didn’t want to deal with all the pithiness especially from her closest friends. 

 

“What do you mean? We got you food,” Misha answered as he put the bags of McDonalds down and sat on the sofa. 

 

“I bought your favourite Oreo Mcflurry,” Yuzu took out the ice cream and hand it to Zhenya while his other hand touches her shoulder. Zhenya felt the shiver as Yuzu’s hand touches her shoulder, she quickly grab the ice cream and left Yuzu sitting next to Misha on the sofa, Yuzu who was surprised with Zhenya sudden coldness towards him just took a seat next to Javier and admire her from afar. 

 

“What were you watching? Yuzu’s exhibition huh?” Javi asked as he toys around Zhenya’s laptop. Embarrassed, Zhenya snatched her laptop from Javi and exit her internet browser as quickly as possible. 

 

“Uhh.. I was bored and it came up.” Zhenya argue as she take a gulp of her ice cream covering upher embarrassment. 

 

“Don’t be embarrassed Zhenya, I like to look up Yuzu’s exhibition as well for a good laugh.” Javi joked followed by Misha’s laugh beside Zhenya. Yuzu who only paid half attention to the conversation shoved the cheeseburger he just unwrapped to Javi, stopping him from laughing. 

 

“Javi, do you remember the one Yuzu did in 2012-2013 ish, with that hip thing?” Misha said excitedly while he tried to mimic the choreo. Zhenya choked on her ice cream as she realised what Misha was talking about, the vertigo exhibition that seems to haunt her. Javi stood up and joined Misha on doing the choreo while the both of them are laughing out of their minds. Watching the poor job the two 27 year old did, Zhenya let out a good laughwhile Yuzu just admired her and glad that she was amused. 

 

“Zhenya played the video pleasee,” Misha said as he danced with a burger on his hand. She rushed to her browser and open the Vertigo exhibition video watching as the two senior skaters make a fool of themselves. 

 

“Yuzu, come, up, up.” Javi said as he pull Yuzu’s arm and force him to join the choreo. Yuzu who was caught up in Zhenya’s laugh just followed along. It doesn’t matter for Yuzu now that he’s making a complete fool of himself in front of his girlfriendor the embarrassmentbuilt up revisiting his adolescent thirst. What matters is that Zhenya smiling, that he could heal her sadness slowly. 

 

_** 24 February 2018  ** _

 

Yuzu has been waiting for Zhenya in the dining area for the last hour however, every time the door opens its not Zhenya who came in. He kept on checking the time on his ipod every five seconds, making sure that he’s not late for his individual gala practice. When the Russian team came in without Zhenya, he knew something was wrong.Yuzu rushed up to grab some fruits, yoghurt and a cheeky hot chocolate and bringing it straight to Zhenya’s room. 

 

“Morning!” Yuzu greeted her as she opens the door. 

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

“Here’s your breakfast and come with me to practice would you?” Yuzu handed her the fruits and yoghurt while letting himself in. 

 

“I’m not hungry.” She answered as she put the foods down on the dining table. 

 

“Just some strawberries please, I know you like them.” He took the strawberry from the plate and dangling it in front of her while pouting. 

 

“Okay, okay, don’t be such a baby Yuzu.” Zhenya formed a little smile while eating her strawberry slowly. She can’t deny that it still hurts to look at him not that its his intention to hurt her. Nevertheless, Zhenya limits her eye contact with Yuzu and try her best to maximise distance. 

 

“Good….” 

 

After Zhenya done eating her breakfast and getting ready for the practice, the both of them hurried to the bus stop. However, the bus left already and the next one is going to be too late for their individual practices. 

 

“Do you mind walking? Its like 15 minutes away,” Yuzu asked Zhenya whilst taking his earphone out. 

 

“Sure…” 

 

“Here, let’s share.” Yuzu handed her the right earphone while he’s using the left one. The height difference between them sometimes complicates the earphone sharing however, he always kept the best one for them in his carry on bag. 

 

 

Silence was there is when the two of them walk to the arena, although the music was blasting from the earphone none of them felt like there were there. Zhenya was lost with all the fatigue, helplessness and disappointment that she has kept since yesterday. After Misha, Javi and Yuzu left, Zhenya stayed awake until the morning, couldn’t stop thinking about her results. She felt so tiresome that her body ache, her mind was exhausted begging her to sleep. However, her heart seems to be at place where it just pumps out anger all over the body, boiling her veins thoroughly not wanting her to rest. All it wanted was for her to win, the anger won for the rest of the night. Yet, what comes out of her was tears. Stream of tears running down her face for hours, covering every inch of her skin until the sun rises. 

 

Yuzu on the other hand, just admiring the petite girl in front of him. He wondered how her little body could hold on to so much emotion and not break. He was known to be expressive, he let his feelings out wether on the ice or off. He smiled when he did a clean a programme, pumped up when he won a competition and cry when he lost one. While Zhenya, she seems to put the same smile every time, wether she wins or lose. He knew she was heart broken, he saw how the water of her face broke when she saw the score and how she composed herself in a matter of seconds. But it takes time for her to open herself up and thats what Yuzu’s trying to do, to let her open herself up to him, slowly. When he saw her expression started to change to be more disappointment, he changed the song. 

 

As the first notes of the piano hits, Zhenya already knew what the song was. She cursed under her breath for remembering every detail of the song and especially for playing it every time she’s down. Its the same old _Hana Ni Nare_ that she played last night before the guys came over. Although listening to it is different than watching Yuzu performed it, she felt the same way as she did last night. 

 

Without her realising, the emotions started to caught up to her, she let her head down looking at the snowy road rather than ahead. She bit her lip holding on to herself not letting her guard down. Her hand started to fist inside of her coat pocket, trying her best not to show many emotions in front of Yuzu. Then, she felt a warm presence of a familiar hand opening up her fist and twined it with hers. As she looked up to Yuzu, she felt the warmness spreads all over her body, his smile seems to radiate the positivity to her. 

 

_“Akiramenaide (Don’t give up)”_ Yuzu sang along as he kept Zhenya’s hand warm, clutching to her fingers tightly. 

 

“ _Donna ashita mo kurushii hodo(No matter how painful the future will be), Sono inochi wa tsuyoku kagayaku (Your life will shine brightly)_ ” As he sang along those verses he smiled towards Zhenya, feeling the walls of her guard starting to break down. Zhenya at the same time felt as her emotions started to caught up to her, as a tear finds its way to travel down her cheeks. She quickly wipe the tear away and focus her attention somewhere else. 

 

Throughout the group gala practice, Yuzu was able to keep Zhenya smiling by staying by her side most of the times. He sometimes take time away from her to let her talk to other people, but when he saw that she’s alone he’ll go straight and accompany her. He knew best to not think about a disappointment by keeping himself busy. 

 

“You told _Kaneki-kun_ to eat you?” Zhenya repeated what Yuzu told her while laughing so hard she had to hold on to her stomach. 

 

“Well, wouldnt you??” Yuzu laughed joining Zhenya while retelling his past interviews. 

 

“Well not on national television, I wont.” 

 

“Said the one who wore Victor and Yuri fan art t shirt to an interview.” 

 

“Hey, that was different.” Zhenya argue while smiling to other skaters that passed by them. 

 

 

She felt a little more put together after the _Hana Ni Nare_ , and Yuzu undoubtedly has tried his best to get her attention and keep her not thinking about it the whole time. Which she is absolutely grateful of. 

 

However, when the night strikes in and she’s alone in her bed the thoughts of being not good enough caught her. This has been going on for sometimes, especially after coming back to competitions and the feelings keeps on getting worse since yesterday. Another sleeplessness night, she thought as she rampage her luggage. When she found the moisturising eye mask Waka gave her in NHK, she tore it and wear it straightaway. At least it will reduce the puffiness and make her look somewhat presentable in the exhibition. 

 

 

_** 25 February 2018  ** _

 

Yuzu was in the same spot as yesterday in the dining area, waiting for Zhenya to come have breakfast. He has a higher hope today seeing her there than yesterday seeing that Zhenya was having fun with the others. However, when again the Russian team comes in without her, Yuzu took some strawberries and yoghurt and headed to Zhenya’s room. 

 

 

“Morning, here’s your breakfast!” Yuzu said excitedly as Zhenya opens the door. 

 

“You need to stop doing this you know.” 

 

“Doing what?” 

 

“Sneaking in fruits and yoghurt to my room.” 

“Hey, if thats the only way to get you to eat that I would do it a thousand times.” Yuzu said sweetly as he sit himself down on the couch. Zhenya chuckled at what he said and proceeded to sit next to him. For the rest of the morning, Yuzu stayed in Zhenya’s room accompanying her do her make up and getting ready for the gala. 

 

The gala exhibition went by smoothly and fast as the wind when suddenly they were already on the final pose of the closing. Yuzu stood by in the middle of the rink, waiting for the rest of the skaters to reach his point and gathered in a big hug. He displayed a huge smile as he greeted each skater and when Zhenya finally comes and wraps her arm around his shoulder, he let his head down on her shoulder. That’s where he felt the most comfortable, on the arms of Zhenya surrounded by the skating family. 

 

Considering that it was the last night that they were here, the closing ceremony was a great way to end the memory. Although he couldn’t be by her side at all times, he had fun taking in the moment. He kept an eye on her though, when they decided to take a picture with Katya and Luca before the ceremony. During the Russian team entrances where she was up on Moris’ shoulder to the end where they said good bye in the lift of the olympic village. He gave her a little peck on the cheek as she left the elevator and said her goodbye. It was the perfect end to the perfect olympics he thought. 

 

What Yuzu doesn’t know is that Zhenya’s heart ache every time she was introduced as the _Olympic Silver Medallist_ or that her mind went into chaos when she’s reminded that Yuzuru is a back to back olympic champion. She felt that she wasn’t good enough to be with him, to be with the great Yuzuru Hanyu when she’s just an _Olympic Silver Medallist._ What Yuzu doesn’t know is that her feelings started to eat her up that her body couldn’t handle her anymore. That Moris had to carry her because he found her almost passing out in her room. What he doesn’t know is that her thoughts got mashed, crumbled up and it’s letting her down every second of the day. 

 

“Yuzu, Zhenya’s outside.” Satton shouted from the front door to Yuzu who was in the shared area playing with Shoma. 

 

“Coming!” Yuzu shouted as he let the controllers down and rushed to the door. 

 

“Hey, come in.” Yuzu open the door to let her in. 

 

“You don’t have to, I just need a minute.” Zhenya said quietly as she looked at Yuzu briefly. Yuzu felt that something was odd when Zhenya comes without notice, and seeing her in the closing ceremony coat at 2 a.m. is strange enough already. 

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

“Yuzu… I think we should break up.” Zhenya confessed, her voice was so quiet it almost sounded like a whisper. Her fingers couldn’t stop fiddling the end of her coat while her hair keeps on blocking her pale face. 

 

“Hey, are you okay, you don’t have to do this..” Yuzu swipes the hair covering her face, bringing her head up to him while he presented her with the sweetest smile. 

 

“I’m fine, its just, we can’t be together.. You’re way too good for me.” Zhenya looked away as she said those words, letting Yuzu’s heart drop further every second. 

 

“Let’s talk this through in my room okay,” 

 

“No, let’s just break up.” 

 

“Zhenya, come on..” Yuzu took her hand and smile as she looked up to him. “Let’s talk inside.” He gently put his arm around her waist and escort Zhenya’s light body inside the room, smiling to his teammates as he let Zhenya in his shared bedroom with Shoma and closing the door behind them. 

 

“Here, let’s sit.” 

 

“No. Yuzu, please let’s just break up okay?”Yuzu didn’t answer her and instead he wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the distance between the two of them. However, Zhenya pushed him away as soon as he came closer to her. 

 

“I can’t do this Yuzu, I’m a mess and you’re you. I can’t do this anymore.” Her voice becomes groggy as she let the words out lout. “Don’t say that I’m not because I’m a mess okay, I got freaking injured, I couldn’t even win a single competition in the most important season on the edge of my career. And you, as if you’re not perfect already you make me feel like a total failure standing next to you.” she lets her anger out as she lean her body on the door, holding onto the bed frames to steady her body. 

 

“I can’t be with you Yuzu.. I can’t okay!” Zhenya let out a huge sigh as a tear slipped onto her red cheeks, flaming with fume that she’s been holding for too long. 

 

“You’re not a failure Zhenya and its not the end of your career, get up and get what you’ve worked hard for.” 

 

“Easy for you to say, do you think I don’t know that I’m just another skater produced from the Eteri’s factory. That my career ended as soon as I was placed second, I know I’m not special.” 

 

“Don’t say that, you are special, look at all the achievements you’ve got.” 

 

“You don’t understand!” Frustated, Zhenya banged her head to the door a couple times, letting the tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt as each tear burned her pale skin, as her lungs cram tighter together, as her brain begin to fail her. 

 

“Zhenya, hey…” Yuzu turned Zhenya’s body around facing him, wrapped his arms around her shoulder and clutching her as close as possible. Zhenya tried to get away by punching his chest but Yuzu kept on keeping her closeby. 

 

“You.. don’t.. understand.” Zhenya said in between her sobs, as she continued to punch Yuzu wholeheartedly. 

 

“It’s okay, let it out Zhen.” Yuzu gently stroke her hair and continued to rub her back. 

 

“I’m useless.. I’m a failure.. I can’t even win..” Her voice becomes weaker as her body began to fall into Yuzu’s chest. 

 

“All of my hard work go to waste, I can’t even win after all that and I’m a mess. God knows what Eteri’s going to do with me right now. I don’t even know what to do with myself.” A pool of tears started to gather on Yuzu’s shirt as more tears stream down Zhenya’s face. Gently, Yuzu let Zhenya down on the edge of his bed letting her sit down as he felt her body becomes weaker. 

 

“Hey, Zhenya look at me.” Yuzu said as he hold onto both of her hands. 

 

“You’re amazing and nothing can change that because you truly are. You have worked hard, I know how hard you work but efforts do lie Zhenya. Maybe it’s not your time, maybe the universe is telling you that you have more to give,” Yuzu kept his eyes on her as he said his words. Although his heart throb seeing her break like this, he kept his calmness to assure her. 

 

“What else can I give Yuzu, everyone knows that after this my career is going to go downhill and slowly reach nonexistence.” 

 

“You have amazing talent to offer Zhenya and you can’t keep on blaming yourself, the injuryis not something you could plan.” 

 

“But you won anyway, even with painkillers. Why couldn’t I?” 

 

“It’s a different case Zhenya..” 

 

“Yeah I’m a failure and you’re not.” 

 

“You’re not a failure. You’re the kindest, most talented, persistent person I know, you kept on going even when things got rough. This is just another challenge for you to conquer Zhen. Believe me, great things awaits you.” As he said those words, his grip on Zhenya’s hand becomes tighter and he could feel the tense on her hands started to relax. 

 

“Are you sure I can continue?” Zhenya asked slowly as she let her shoulders down and wipes the sniffles. 

 

“I believe in you 100% and you should believe in yourself too.” 

 

“Thank you..” Zhenya said as she let her body down to the bed. Her body started to ache as she realised that she practically haven’t slept in 2 days. Her brain hurts crying for sleep and she could feel cold coming up her nose. 

 

Yuzu who saw how weak Zhenya looks, got up from the bed to his luggage and took out his t shirt and a hoodie. He knew too well that Zhenya got a cold due to the strong wind during the closing ceremony and her stomach is practically empty. 

 

“Here, just change to my clothes.” He said as he passed them to Zhenya. “I’ll go make you some tea okay? Let me know when you’re done changing.” Yuzu told Zhenya as he kissed her forehead and left the room. 

 

Yuzu talked to Satton for awhile who asked how’s Zhenya doing and if she should let Shoma sleep on the sofa or wake him up. Responding to the second question, Yuzu just laughed on how clueless his two teammates are and told Satton to figure it out herself. He continue to take a salmon onigiri placed in the dining room and make a hot green tea. 

 

“Zhenyaa..” Yuzu knocked the door to make sure that she’s not changing. 

 

“I’m done,” She answered with a weak voice. Hearing the fatigue in her voice, Yuzu hurried up and bring the food to his bedside table. 

 

“You should eat..” 

 

“It’s 2.a.m.” 

 

“No excuse,” Yuzu said as he watches Zhenya opens the Onigiri wrapping. 

 

“You don’t have to look at me like that,” Zhenya chuckled looking her boyfriend staring at her. 

“Eat, eat!” Yuzu chanted slowly leaving little giggles in between. 

 

“Here, I ate half of it already, happy?” Zhenya put down the eaten onigiri and took a sip of the tea. 

 

“Thank you…” She caressed Yuzu’s cheek as she smiled endearingly. 

 

“Okay, now you go to sleep okay.. Just rest here.” Yuzu tucked her in to the bed as he put everything aside. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Zhenya to settle in. 

 

“I’m going to sleep outside with Shoma,so sleep sleep!” Yuzu bop Zhenya’s nose and smiled at her as he gently leave the bed, a hand suddenly grabbed his. 

 

“Please stay..” She asked with her raspy voice, the look on her face already makes Yuzu wanted to stay yet Yuzu felt irresponsible sleeping next to her. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“The thoughts keeps on coming when I’m alone.” She felt the shiver down her spine as she remembered the thoughts clouding over her. “Please…” Zhenya begged. 

 

“But if there is any time in the night that you don’t feel comfortable having me, please tell me and I’ll leave okay?” Yuzu open the blanket and snuck himself in next to Zhenya. The small single bed felt oddly comfortable with two people in it. 

 

“Yes, thank you.” Zhenya snuggled to Yuzu’s chest as he put his arm around her shoulder. Since then, Yuzu watch as Zhenya’s breathing got steadier and slower, how her head bended slightly and her cherry lips curved when she’s asleep. 

 

“You are loved Zhenya..” Yuzu whispered to her ear as he let his body relaxes and started to fall asleep. 

 

 

26 February 2018

 

The noises outside the room woke up Zhenya from her sleep, as she looked at the sun rays over the room and felt warm in her clothing she remembered what happened last night. Her eyes travelled around the room looking for the person who was supposed to be next to her this morning. 

 

“Morning..”’ Zhenya said as her eyes darted on the figure crouch to the luggage. Yuzu who heard Zhenya’s raspy voice quickly turned around looking at his girlfriend with a cheerful look on her face. 

“Morning, are you feeling better?” Yuzu asked as he makes his way to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Yes, a whole lot better. Mmm.. you should probably button that down..” Zhenya said as she was distracted by Yuzu’s clothing. His white button up shirt was unbutton exposing his chest and core area clearly with the sun rays. She felt her cheeks getting warmer as she look over her boyfriend’s body. Yuzu just laughed at her comment while handing her the glass of water he prepared on the bed side table. 

 

“What time is it?” Zhenya asked after she took a couple sip of the water. 

 

“9 almost 10ish, what time do you have to go?” 

 

“ugh 12, I haven’t packed at all.” Zhenya rushed out of the bed surprising Yuzu who jumped off the bed immediately. 

 

“I’ll help you pack, I’ll go there in half an hour is that okay?” Yuzu put his arm around her waist, bringing her face closer to him as they looked at each other. 

 

“You really don’t have to Yuzu.” Zhenya gave him a little smile as she let her hand touch his broad chest. 

 

“I want to.”Yuzu brought Zhenya closer to him as he felt her hand travelled up his neck. 

 

“Thank you.” Zhenya snapped a little kiss to Yuzu’s cheek and immediately set herself free from Yuzu’s arm, took her coat and went straight out of his room leaving Yuzu frozen behind. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the suckish quality of this story and a very random ending but I'm leaving tomorrow for university and I don't know if I have time to write anymore. I just put every idea I have on this piece hoping it would go well with each other so Im sorry if something doesnt make sense. 
> 
> I'll still be reading all the fanfic on this tag but maybe stop from writing more but lets see what the future holds.  
> Lyrics creds: http://nihongolearner.blogspot.com/2013/01/hana-ni-nare-by-sashida-fumiya-lyrics.html  
> Have a good day everyone <3


End file.
